Hell Ain't So Bad
by sierra9356
Summary: Sam was killed by Jake, and Dean never made the deal to bring him back.. but he came back alright, just not quite as himself. How does Dean handle finding out the truth? I hope you guys like it! I worked super hard on it and I hope it shows :) feel free to leave a review with some tips to make it a little better for next time
1. Say It

" **Say it."**

"The boy king?"

Dean questions the Demons answer with a snarky grin, but then again, why would the Demon lie if Dean has got the Demon killing knife pressed right to his sweaty throat? The Demon nervously swallowed his dismay and felt a small bead of sweat begin uptop his eyebrow, then run down his cheek steadily. He nodded calmly at the half-deranged, sleep deprived man, commonly known as Dean Winchester, grilling him for info.

"Yes, he's our leader, tells us what to do."

The Demon says quietly, slowly and steadily building up the suspense for his soon to be murderer. If he was going to die, he may as well have fun with it. Sounded low, but that's what Demons do. Dean slowly lowered down the knife, but kept it close to the meat suit of the Demons throat. Poor mailman, he didn't know a thing, and he never will.

"So you're his bitch?"

Dean said loudly, with a smirk of course. The Demon rolled his eyes lazily and nodded.

"We're all his bitch, we don't really have a choice."

He muttered, slightly embarrassed. Dean let out a short laugh and backed up a few steps from the man tied to a breaking chair, in Bobby Singers living room. Casual.

"Ok, tell me about him then."

Dean demanded. The Demon sighed heavily, glancing around the dank room, accepting his impending doom.

"Alright, what the hell right. When I tell you, you kill me, and If you don't, he will. Either way I'm dead."

The Demon said, Dean held back a laugh as he heard Bobby's hoarse voice call out for him as he entered the ancient house.

"We're in here Bobby!"

Dean said. Bobby was soon standing beside Dean to his left, staring at the man, or Demon really, sitting in the chair.

"Howdy."

Bobby mumbled through his beard. Dean huffed and pulled up a chair so he could sit down and listen to the magical story that was about to spill from the little bitches mouth. He plunked down in the chair with a cocky smile.

"Buddy here was just going to tell me about this so called 'boy king', wanna listen in?"

Dean asked Bobby. Bobby nodded as he left the room to get some whiskey for them both. A couple minutes later, they were sipping at the wonderful whiskey, finally ready for the story.

"So, the boy king?"

Dean coughed, signaling the Demon to continue. The Demon rolled his eyes, for about the millionth time, and begun his story.

"He's a scary son of a bitch let me just say that."

The Demon started off with, letting out a huff of stress in the form of a heavy breath.

"He just, popped out of nowhere, demanding all Demons follow him."

He said, sounding defeated. Dean scoffed and folded his arms, waiting for him to continue.

"He, uh, was human. Apparently he was a pretty good person too, before he found out who he really was. Who he was meant to be."

He said, quieter this time, but Dean heard him loud and clear.

"One day he learned his fate, his horrible fate, and he wanted to fight it. He truly did want to fight it, but hell, you can't fight destiny, right?"

The Demon lifted his chin, sweat dripping from it. Dean held his breath, cautiously, not moving too much to let the Demon know he was interested.

"This kid fought hard, really hard, until the day he died. Lucky for him, he had connections. A powerful Demon favorited him, so he brought him back. Except…"

The Demon trailed his voice off, once he realized how he had Dean wrapped around his little finger. He smirked and looked at Bobby, who too, was stunned.

"Ah, I'm sorry this story might be a little boring, why don't you kill me now, before he does."

The Demon said, having way too much fun.

"Sure thing, after you finish your boring story."

Bobby said as he gestured towards the tied up man. The Demon willingly listened to Bobby, mainly because he didn't want Deans face to change, it was priceless.

"When this powerful Demon brought this, kid back, he changed a little something about him."

The Demon said, with a long pause, that felt like a year, but was only ten seconds.

"Azazel made this kid strong and incredibly powerful, almost like himself."

Dean felt it deep down inside him, that dreaded gut wrenching pain, the needle pricking your stomach over and over and over again feeling. It was not a good feeling, which meant it signaled bad things to come.

"This kid can do amazing things, you have no idea Dean."

Dean wanted to scream, to hack the head of this Demon clean off, but he held back, eager to hear more of the story.

"He's going to lead us all, to take down you all. Goodbye human race, hello Demon army."

The Demon bursted out laughing, that evil laugh all Demons do. They all sound the same, but hits Deans gut different each time. Once he finished, Dean thought it was finally appropriate to ask the question, he already knew the answer to.

"What's his name?"

Dean mumbled, angry and anxious as ever.

"You already know"

The Demon said with a devilish smirk. Dean pressed the knife against the meat suits throat and bit the inside of his own cheek gently.

"Say it."

Dean demanded. Accepting his death, the Demon answered absolutely.

"Sam Winchester."

Was all he got out before he throat was slit and he was gone in a yellow flash.


	2. Where would I find him

" **Where would I find him?"**

"What do we do Bobby?"

Dean asked, shaking voice, nervous vibrating hands, and anxious tired eyes. Bobby looked at Dean, stunned like a damn stun gun.

"What?"

Bobby asked, just to clarify.

"What do we do! What do we do?"

Dean yelled, his emotions spilling out all over Bobby's filthy floor. Dean wanted to cry, and to kill something, but mainly cry.

"Kid, what can we do?"

Bobby said. Dean shook his head violently and dropped the Demon blade covered in bright red blood, seeing as he was unable to control his shaky hands. It crashed on the floor and Dean winced slightly at the loud noise.

"Something, we have to do something."

Dean whispered. Bobby shook his head nonchalantly, knowing Dean, and how he won't stop.

They spent weeks, months even, tracking down no name Demons, asking them about Sam, the boy king, their very own leader. They all said the same thing. He was powerful, and scary and blah blah. But whenever Dean asked them where he was or where he could find him, their smart mouths got awful dumb in a hot second.

"Where would I find him?"

Dean would ask, they would all say the same damn thing.

"You can't."

That frustrated Dean, to the bone. He would punch, and stabbed and drench them in holy water, and no matter what, they would not tell him. That was, until today.

"Where would I find him?"

Dean asked a very pretty meatsuit of a Demon who claimed to be named Carly.

"Uh hell, duh."

She said with an eye roll. Dean looked back at Bobby and rolled his heavy eyes too.

"Great sweetheart, that helps so much."

Dean said sarcastically. Then he dumped some good ole' holy water on her little gorgeous face and she screamed, and screamed a bit more before mumbling.

"Stop! I'll tell you!"

She screamed out. Dean stopped right away, eager to listen.

"He sits on a throne made of bones, and flesh in the north east corner of hell."

She snarled. Dean grunted, not happy with her response, he pulled up the other bucket of holy water and went to dump it on her, before she spoke out, saving her sorry ass.

"Sometimes! Sometimes, he gets a little lonely, so he goes to Chilly's bar, in Montana."

She said with a frown, knowing he had heard her and knowing he'd kill her if Dean didn't.

"That's it?"

Dean asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yup."

She muttered, disgusted by him, and his beauty. Dean smiled before he sent her back to hell, ignoring her pleads to be killed. He turned around to look at Bobby, finally, the smallest amount of happiness filled his apple green eyes.

"Get an address, we're going."

He said with a extremely small smile. He was glad that he found his little brother, now he just had to talk to him, somehow.

"Dean."

Bobby started to say as Dean walked into the kitchen to pack beers for the road. Dean walked with a small skip and the slightest smile into the weathered kitchen.

"Dean wait!"

Bobby yelled at Dean, who still wasn't listening.

"Dean what if you don't like what you find."

Bobby pointed out. Dean heard him, the words echoing in his mind, but he just ignored the echos as he opened the old rustic fridge.

"Dean, I hate to say this, but you heard the Demon. Sam's ruthless and cold blooded, he's-"

Bobby had to pause, mainly because it was extremely hard for him to even say.

"Sam's not, Sam anymore."

He said, sounding like he failed at everything. Dean turned around and looked at Bobby with saddened eyes, understanding what he meant.

"Guess we'll have to find out."


	3. I buried you

" **I buried you."**

"This is the weirdest town ever!"

Dean grumbled out before he slammed the door of the infamous Chevy Impala closed. After days of driving, Dean and Bobby were finally outfront of Chilly's bar In Montana. They both were trying to mentally prepare for what could be inside. Sam? No one? Too many people? It was 9:00 on a Friday night, about 20 cars were parked out front. Dean was slowly and surely losing hope. How would he be able to find Sam in that mess? Dean signalled for Bobby to follow him through the entrance to the bar, ready with eyes wide open to find his brother. How hard could it be, Sam was sasquatch after all. Dean opened the big, heavy wood door and walked right in, holding it open for Bobby. Once they were in, Dean felt like he was going to pass out. There were about 40 people, all crowded together in a building built for 15. He somehow heard Bobby grunt and sigh over all the noise as he looked around, trying his hardest to use his big brother sensors, but those haven't been working since Sam died, nearly a year ago when Jake killed him. Dean had to shake his head to get rid of the flashbacks of that night. He couldn't think of that now, he had to find Sam. He looked around, trying to find any tall, flannel wearings guy with long brown hair. When he found one, he got excited, but then disappointed just as fast because it wasn't Sam. Sam never wore nerd glasses. Dean saw about 5 tall, flannel wearings guys before he found the one he was looking for. Sam, in all his awkward glory, talking to a blonde with his shoulders tensed and a nervous smile. Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight of his brother before he shouted out.

"There Bobby."

He said as he quickly whipped his head around, but Bobby was gone.

"What the?"

Dean mumbled as he whipped his head back around so he could lay eyes on Sam again, but everyone was gone. He stood there, absolutely shocked, and confused

"What the hell?'

Deans voice trailed off as he looked around the suddenly completely empty bar. No bartenders, no drunk old men. They were all gone, vanished, even Sam. Dean pinched his wrist, hoping this wasn't real. He groaned when he drew a little blood, looking around frantically, desperate to see anyone, anything. He stood still, and felt a tear run down his cheek swiftly.

"Dean?"

A voice said. Dean had never spun around so fast in his life, only to find Sam. His little brother, Sam. He stood there, shoulders slumped, but his chest puffed out. Wrinkled brows and forehead, and his puppy dog eyes, staring right at him. God he missed those hazel puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy?"

Dean said in a hoarse voice, so he cleared his throat. Sam sighed heavily and took two steps closer to him, his eyes becoming shiny from all the tears building up.

"Dean, thank god, I need help."

He said, sounding desperate for anything. Sam closed his eyes tight, and coughed suddenly.

"Dean, please."

He said, opening his eyes looking back up at his big brother, allowing a tear to run away from his eye.

"It's okay Sammy, what's the problem?"

Dean asked, a small smile forming. He was still trying to take in Sam and that this was really and truly happening.

"I need your help. I'm so scared."

Sam whispered. Dean sighed and stepped closer to his brother, so they were now a hands length apart. Sam looked down at Dean, as per usual, and smiled softly. Dean could see the defeat in his eyes and the anxiety in his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do."

Sam admitted. Dean sighed and nodded his head lightly.

"It's okay Sammy, it's going to be okay. You're with me, your big brother."

He said, never feeling this much happiness all at once before. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

Sam mumbled. Dean huffed and raised a hand, to put on Sams shoulder for comfort, but that didn't work. His hand fell right through Sam as his body changed colours and glitched like a breaking computer screen. Damn, he wasn't real.

"Wow, that was beautiful."

Someone said on the other side of Dean, the voice low and calm. He turned around slowly, only to see Sam, another Sam. Wearing the same green flannel, old jeans, but a new smile.

"What?"

Dean asked, voice shaky. He looked back around to where the other Sam still stood, frozen in time. He felt another tear escape, but he acted quickly and brushed that one away. He heard Sam laugh quietly, so he turned back around to see him still standing in the empty bar, hands in his front pockets. He held himself different, different than he usually does. Dean couldn't put his finger on how he stood, but it was definitely unusual.

"Did you like that?"

Sam asked, dipping his head down trying to catch Deans drifting eyes. Dean snapped himself back into time and looked at Sam questionably.

"What?"

Dean asked, once again. Sam chuckled softly and pushed out his broad chest, making himself appear bigger than he already was.

"Created that myself, the hallucination of, well me."

He said, raising his eyebrows. Dean nodded and looked at his little brother, feeling a little scared of him. He's never felt like that before.

"Are you gonna say something Dean, or just stand there like a deer in headlights?"

Sam said, his patience slowly disappearing. Dean sighed and looked at his brother, who was now 5 feet in front of him

"What do you want me to say?"

Dean asked. Sam shook his head and smiled, a different smile this time.

"Hello? Hi Sam? We haven't seen each other for a year Dean."

Sam said. Dean groaned as he rolled his head up to look at his brother. Shocked the see the smile he was showing off.

"Yeah because last time I saw you, I buried you."

Dean said, loud and clear. There was a long moment where no one spoke, because neither of them had anything to say.

"What are you?"

Dean had the nerve to ask. Sam looked at him and squinted his small eyes, a little confused.

"I'm me."

Sam responded simply. Dean shook his head, not happy with the answer.

"I'm _me_."

Sam said again, only a little quieter.

"No, Sam. What, are you?"

Dean tried again.

"I'm still me, only a different me."

Sam said before his eyes flicked to black. Dean felt it deep down, once again. That stabbing of those hundreds of needles, letting him know, this was no good.

"Oh my god."

Dean breathed out. Sam laughed wickedly and shook his head.

"Quite the opposite, don't you think?"

Sam said in an intense voice, feeling the power he held in this situation.

"What did you do with Sam, you son of a bitch?"

Dean said angrily through gritted teeth, he really wished he had brought the Demon blade with him. Sam furrowed his brows and tilted his head.

"What?"

Sam asked, realizing what Dean was thinking. Dean sighed heavily before speaking.

"You're going to go to hell for possessing my brothers corpse you-"

Dean's voice got louder and louder with each word before Sam stopped him.

"You've got it wrong there brother."

Sam said, louder than Dean ever dreamt of speaking. With his lips snarled up and evil eyes, he held out a hand as if he wanted Dean to shake it. Dean just looked at it with confused, tear filled eyes and held his breath.

"Hi, My name is Sam Winchester the Demon, king of hell."

Sam said, smiling.


	4. We're not brothers

" **We're not brothers."**

"How on earth."

Dean mumbled as Sams extended hand, retreated back with an evil glare. Sam sighed heavily and looked at his older brother.

"Azazel brought me back as a demon, Dean. I thought you were smart."

Sam said, sounding rather annoyed. Dean held his breath and shook his head.

"Why?"

He said as he let out the compressed air in his chest. Sam laughed and held his arms out to his side.

"Why not? I was his favorite, and after Jake killed me, well he couldn't stand it. So when I came back, I escaped from that pine box, oh thanks for not burning my body by the way."

Sam added in. Dean clenched his jaw tightly, really wishing he did burn his body just like Bobby said to. Truth was he knew the process of burning him would be too much for him to handle. So he buried Sams cold, dead body in a pine box..

"When I came back, first thing first, I killed jake, then I opened the gates to hell."

Sam said with a laugh. Dean furrowed his brows and tilted his head, confused.

"What?"

He said. Sam rolled his eyes, really annoyed with that word since that's all Dean has really said since he got here.

"Yeah, where do you think all those Demons that told you about me came from?"

Sam asked Dean. Now that he thought about it, there was a surplus of Demons. Dean sighed heavily.

"You opened, the gates to hell?"

Dean asked Sam, just to clear things up for him.

"Sure did."

Sam said with a cheesy grin.

"Why?"

Dean muttered.

"Why not?"

Sam replied. Dean hated this, all of this. That his brother, wasn't his brother anymore. That there were god knows how many Demons running all over earth. But what he hated most, was that he could't fix any of it. He knew, there was no getting Sam back.

"Sammy?"

Dean said. Sam took a deep breath in and looked at Dean longingly.

"Are we at the part where you try to talk me back to the light side?"

Sam said, voice crystal clear and Dean could feel the vibrations in his feet. If Sam could admit it in that moment, he wanted the talk from Dean. He may have appeared cocky and like he didn't care, but he was not that at all. He needed to be talked out of this dark road he was walking down, even a few good words from his role model would change his mind, he was sure of it. Dean released his tense shoulders and they fell, slumping over his chest.

"Should I even try?"

Dean asked quietly, biting his tongue gently as he said just that. Sam smiled and nodded, waiting for the words and tears to spill out of Dean like a damned waterfall, but nothing. No, not now. Sam needed this.

"Backing out?"

Sam asked sounding discouraged after several minutes of silence. He kept his game face on rather well, Dean could never tell that he was actually quite scared.

"You got me. What's the point?"

Dean said, voice grumbling. Sams heart slowed.

"Thought you'd at least try."

Sam said quietly, using a different tone of voice than he had been using while speaking to Dean. Dean noticed it was different, more virtuous than before.

"There's no point Sam, I know you."

Dean stated, but Sam did not like that.

"You do?"

Sam asked, raising his head up a little. Sam blinked slowly as he looked at Dean, his eye colour deepening as he raised the corner of his mouth up slightly.

"I grew up with you, hell I even raised you when Dad wasn't around. I know you."

Dean said. Sam bit his lip slowly, feeling some emotions he hadn't felt for over a year. Emotions Demons aren't supposed to feel.

"You're too damn stubborn. I know, that once you think something is right, you will do anything to stay with that."

Dean stated.

"You thought Santa was real, even after I told you he wasn't, but you still believed."

The words echoing through the empty bar. Sam choked back his pride and smiled softly at Dean.

"So you're not going to snap out of this, no way."

Dean said, unwillingly. Every ounce of him told him to say the opposite. To say that Sam was always understanding, and that he did anything and everything to save people, but he couldn't. Because he knew what Sam was, and there's no coming back from that. Dean could finally see colours again, and when he looked at Sam, all he saw was red. Sam was angry, but he didn't know why.

"That's it?"

Sam asked through snarled lips and small, squinted eyes.

"Come on Dean, this isn't like you brother."

Sam said, but Dean quickly had a counter.

"Don't call me that, we're not brothers."

He said. Sam could swear his cold heart broke into two. He felt tears start to well up in his eyes. What was happening to him? He was a Demon, he never felt emotions, definitely not sorrow or even heartbreak. A tear ran down his cheek and Dean pulled his angry face off for a second, realizing what was really happening. Did he really just say that to Sam? No, he didn't because it wasn't Sam. He kept trying to convince himself, but those puppy dog eyes argued his points.

"Dean, we are."

Sam whispered, lowering his face, trying not to show it to Dean. Dean panicked a little.

"Sammy."

Dean said, trying to find the words to apologize. Sam raised his head so he could look at Dean with cool, distant grey eyes. He shook his head slowly as he looked over Deans tense shoulders.

"We will always be brothers."

He said as he made a gesture to behind Dean. Dean slowly turned around on his heels and stared into a glowing light. He squinted his eyes so he could get a better look beyond the glowing and galres.

There he was, when he was 10. Sam was there, with him, when he was 6. They were in a motel, as they often were, and were sitting on the gross old couch, watching old, Saturday morning cartoons. Dean smiled as the light grew dim, and he could see them crystal clear now. The picture was amazing, and brought peace to Dean as he saw himself and Sam rustle around on the couch.

"Dean."

Little Sammy said in his little high pitched voice as he moved around on the couch beside his brother. Little Dean looked at his little brother with tired eyes.

"Did you know pterodactyl is spelt with a P in the front?"

Little Sammy asked in a innocent, quiet voice. Little Dean rolled his eyes as he moved them back over to the TV screen.

"You're so weird Sam, I don't even know how we're related."

Little Dean said. Little Sammy frowned as he rolled over on the couch, moving further away from Dean, feeling only a little bit hurt.

"We're brothers Dean."

Little Sammy said.

"We always will be."

Suddenly they both disappeared, and so did the gleaming light. Dean was left staring into the dark, dank, empty bar. He turned back around to see Sam, well Demon Sam, staring back at him.

"I may be a Demon, but I am still your brother."

Sam said, smirking. Dean sighed and lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

"You see Dean, I thought you would come here, and ask me to stop, beg even."

Sam admitted.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed you didn't, hurt even."

Sam mumbled, sounding crushed, and Dean realized it too. Dean looked back up at Sam and frowned, not knowing what to do.

"You hurt me a few times in the past, but this, this does not compare."

Sam said, the anger building up from deep within him.

"I should kill you."

Sam said. Dean gulped and nodded his head once slowly, only half agreeing with him.

"But I'm not going to."

Sam bit his tongue on the last word and winced slightly, feeling the copper taste in his throat already.

"If there is a next time, don't expect it to last long."

Sam swallowed the bitter copper taste and began walking towards the exit.

"Let me be, and you or the people around you won't get hurt."

Sam said as he slammed the bar door shut, and Dean blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, Bobby stood in front of him, as well as everyone else that was there before. He gasped as Bobby jerked his head back, with a questioned face. Dean looked around, familiarizing himself with the people again. The blonde that Sam was talking too, looked around confused, probably wondering where Sam went.

"Dean?"

Bobby yelled out over all the noise. Dean blinked frantically, trying to push back down his lunch that was about to come back up. He shoved Bobby out of the way as he ran to the door, tumbling outside on the wet pavement, and giving up on holding his lunch down. After he was done, he looked behind him to see Bobby, hovering over top of him.

"What the hell Dean? You see a ghost?"

Bobby joked around with a little chuckle. Dean didn't like that all that much, so he frowned at Bobby as he stood up, clutching his weak and empty stomach.

"Sam, he was in there."

Dean muttered. Bobbys eyes bulged out of his head as he stared at Dean.

"What? You didn't tell me!"

Bobby yelled, prepared to spin around on his heels and run back in there, before Dean grabbed his arm holding him still.

"No! Bobby I was going to before he zapped everyone, including you out of there. It was just me and him in there."

Dean said, gasping for air, still tired from the vomiting. Bobby just looked at Dean, face crumpled up, utterly confused.

"He's a Demon. Not possessed by one, he _is_ one. Bobby, he's king of hell."

Dean blurtted out. Bobby shook his head and looked at Dean, sort of scared for his life.

"I told him, there was no saving him, and he just left."

Dean said. He sighed heavily as he finally felt the rain fall down on his bright red cheeks. Bobby looked at Dean, faced scrunched up, all bitter.

"Why would you say that?"

He asked quietly. Dean looked at him and slumped his shoulders.

"What else was I supposed to say? It's not Sam anymore, nothing I would have said would have changed him."

Dean said, defeated.

"What did he say?"

Bobby asked, the rain quietly dripping off his baseball cap.

"That, we're brothers. That's it really."

Dean said as he wiped the rain from his eyelashes so he could see through them clearly. He sighed, still not feeling well.

"He showed me a flashback from when we were kids, and I swear, he cried a little."

Dean told him. Bobby groaned and began marching back to the Impala. Dean, confused once again, ran after him.

"Bobby! What're you doing?"

Dean shouted. Bobby still marched as he got to the car.

"Why would you say that Dean! To Sam!"

Bobby yelled, spit flying from his bearded lips.

"It's still Sam in a way, I think he still wants to be saved!"

Bobby said. Dean shook his head and opened the car, they both climbed in, escaping the rain.

"Bobby, you weren't there, he's different."

Dean said softly, trying to get Bobby to understand. He knows his wrongdoing, he knows he should have said something else, but he didn't know exactly what, now or then.

"Demons don't cry Dean."

Bobby said, monotone. Dean held his breath as he looked over at Bobby, who looked sad and tired as ever.

"Sam was there, and you said those awful things to him."

Dean gulped and held back more tears.

"You're probably the one and only person who could get through to him, and you blew it."

Bobby said, louder this time.

"So congratulations, some big brother you are."


	5. Wow, Hell ain't so bad

" **Wow, Hell ain't so bad."**

"I need you to summon him."

Dean said through gritted teeth and pursed lips. The Demon, Rachel, shook her small head and laughed loud and rather obnoxious.

"I don't have death wish Dean, and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

She said, snarling. This was the fifth Demon Dean and Bobby have captured since meeting Demon Sam, 2 months ago. None of them are any help to Dean and Bobby.

"Look, you're scared of him right? We're trying to take him down, so help us, won't cha."

Bobby said with whiskey tainted breath and rosy red cheeks. The Demon was about to speak, but paused suddenly, thinking quietly for a moment.

"I can't summon him, that's not allowed."

She finally said with a frown.

"But I can bring you to him."

She said. Dean smiled slightly and sat down on the old chair he pulled up.

"Really?"

Dean asked. She nodded with a brilliant, radiant smile.

"In hell, yes. If.."

She began, but not before Dean rolled his eyes.

"If you promise to kill him, right then and there. In front of me."

She said. Dean smiled and looked back at Bobby, who nodded.

"Deal."

Dean said, lying as he so often did now a days.

Not more than 20 minutes later, they were in hell. It was different then Dean thought. He looked around the light halls and studied the cells, some empty, some with people, who never spoke.

"Wow, hell ain't so bad."

Dean said, still looking around. Rachel laughed out loud and looked at Dean.

"This is for the souls who are waiting to be transferred to their permanent cells. It gets worse hun."

She said with a bright and happy smile. Dean shrugged and followed her down the hallway, Bobby alongside him. They walked for what seemed like miles, before they reached a door. The door was massive, heavy from all the wood, and had screws missing and rusted hinges.

"Alrighty boys, he's in here. Far as he's concerned, I'm bringing him a present."

She said to a nervous Dean and Bobby. She winked at them before reaching out to grab the rusted handle.

"First chance you get, kill him. Please."

She whispered as she opened the door. A sudden rush of cold air chilled Deans ankle and sent shivers up his legs. He looked around the rather empty room. A table with 4 chairs, a desk, and bookshelves full of books surrounding the room. He then noticed Sam, sitting comfortable in a wooden throne-like chair. Everything was so dark, and the only thing that stood out, was what Sam held in his hands. A bright blue book, that appeared to be called 'The lovely bones'. Dean smiled, remembering how Sam had always loved to read books.

"King I've-"

Rachel began to speak before Sam interrupted her.

"It's Sam, Rachel."

He said, not taking his eyes off his book, that appeared so small in his large hands. Rachel breathed out slowly, before speaking again.

"Sam, I've brought you something."

She said, louder and more confident this time. Sam slammed his book shut, Rachel jumped at the sudden noise as Sam looked up at her. He closed his mouth when he saw Bobby and Dean, staring right at him from across the room. Suddenly the heavy door slammed shut out of nowhere, probably closed by an upset Sam, and Sam stood up off his chair.

"Rachel, why would you bring them here?"

Sam asked quietly, trying to hide his anger, staring at the Demon wearing a young girl with pink hair. She gulped and took a few steps forward.

"I captured them for you, I know how much you hate them King I-"

She was saying before Sam raised a hand and she clasped her throat, choking.

"It's, Sam."

He said slowly. Rachel coughed and choked, desperate for air. Suddenly Sam lowered his hand and she took a long breathe in and began coughing, throat sore from the pressure.

"I think you should leave now Rachel."

Sam said. No one could do anything before there was a bright flash coming from Rachel and she collapsed to the floor. Dean's eyes bulged out of his head. Did Sam really just kill a Demon, with his mind? Suddenly, she got up, but looked around differently. Confused, and groggy.

"What? Where am I?"

She said. Dean realized it wasn't Rachel, it was her meat suit, a regular teenage girl. She looked around frantically, scared out of her mind. He heard Sam groan, then he snapped his fingers, and she was gone.

"Where did you send her?"

Dean asked quietly, not afraid to show his panic this time. Sam sat back down on his chair and sighed, feeling a little stressed.

"Don't worry Dean, I sent her back to her home. She's fine."

Sam said lazily. Bobby smiled and cleared his throat, drawings Sam attention over to him. Bobby tried his best to hide it, but he was clearly happy to see Sam in one whole piece.

"Hey Bobby."

Sam said, quietly as he removed his eyes from Bobbys and looked down at his closed book. He opened the book up, to his marked place of page 224, half way through. Sam bit his lip and continued to read.

"Good book?"

Bobby asked, still feeling glad. It pained Bobby to be in this situation, to see Sam, not himself and know there was no way to help his boy. He heard Dean's jacket rustle softly behind him, but Dean didn't move.

"It is."

He said with a smile as he flipped the page. Dean's jacket rustled more as he took a few steps forward so he was ahead of Bobby now.

"Is this what you do all day? Read?"

Dean asked, as he gestured to around him, the bookshelves and hundreds of books enclosing them. Sam looked up from his book, and smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

He said on an exhale.

"I redecorated"

He said with a smile. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room once more. He looked at Bobby and shrugged his shoulders.

"What was it like before?"

Bobby asked for both him and Dean, curious.

"The shelves were full of bones, and stuff like that, you know."

Sam admitted. Dean sighed and pictured it. He gagged and nearly lost his lunch, again.

"So, what does a King of hell do?"

Bobby asked. Sam grinned as he looked over at the bearded man with a soft face. Bobby saw Sam there. Not Demon Sam, but the Sam that was a human, a hunter.

"Not much really, I sort of just keep order."

Sam told him. Bobby shrugged his shoulders and frowned, letting Sam know he didn't really understand what he meant. Sam sighed and groaned as he stood up off his chair. He placed the little blue book down on the table beside it and began to walk towards Dean and Bobby.

"I am the one that holds all Demon deals, contracts and everything blah blah."

Sam started, not sounding interested on the topic

"I just make sure everything has a place in its place."

Sam said, as he stuffed his hands in his front pockets. Sam knew he was doing some good, he knew he wasn't doing any bad either. He also thought he Bobby and Dean could see that. Dean's eyes widened, a little confused.

"Why don't you go on a killing spree?"

Dean asked suddenly. Sam glared over at Dean with wide eyes and parted lips, and tilted his head slightly. Bobby groaned, embarrased that Dean really just asked that. He looked up to see Sam gone, and just a angry Demon Sam staring at Dea.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sam said in a deep voice, giving Dean another chance to say something else, something smarter. Dean took that chance rather quickly.

"I mean, you have to power to do a lot of stuff Sam, so why aren't you?"

Dean rephrased himself, making Sam a little happier.

"I don't know, don't really feel like it I guess."

Sam said with a small shoulder shrug and an awkward smile. Dean missed seeing that all the time. Dean quickly caught himself before he smiled at his younger brother, who wasn't really his younger brother.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you aren't taking over the world just 'cause you don't feel like it?"

Bobby asked, just to clarify. Sam nodded and smiled, acting as if nothing were off about this whole situation.

"Pretty much."

Sam said.

"All this taking over the world and killing everyone type stuff, doesn't interest me. I thought you guys knew that"

Sam said, looking at both the guys he grew up with. He frowned, realizing maybe they didn't really know him after all.

"Well yeah Sam wasn't into that type of stuff, but you're not exactly Sam."

Dean said as he shifted the weight of his body around on his feet. Sam's eyes suddenly grew extremely cold as he looked at his brother.

"I am Sam."

He said, loud and low. Dean gulped as he felt the room suddenly get cold and the air thin out.

"What, you think because I'm a Demon now that I'm not still Sam?"

Sam asked. Both bobby and Dean slowly nodded as they began to shiver from the cold, thin air.

"A Demon is no more than a soul that's been twisted. I'm still Sam, I still love dogs, and books and even serial killers-"

Sam stopped suddenly as he looked at Dean. Bobby didn't see him anymore, the old Sam. He got a glimpse earlier, but that was taken away quickly as Sam grew more irritated and frustrated.

"I'm still your brother, even if you say I'm not."

He growled, turning around swiftly to sit back in his chair. Once sat down, he leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Do you guys have something to say?"

He yelled, getting really annoyed with their presence.

"I now you guys weren't really captured, so if you have something to say, say it."

He said with an eye roll. Dean cleared his throat as he took a stepped forward, drawing Sams full attention to him.

"I was going to say, how you're not you and how there's not saving you and yeah."

Dean began, shocking Sam into the state of complete and utter anger.

"But I'll save the speech and tell you, you need to stop."

Dean said. Sam stood up, once again and lowered his head so he looked at the floor. The room suddenly grew hot and Bobby grew scared.

"First of all, I'm not doing, anything."

Sam said, his lips snarling and twitching trying to hold himself back.

"Second of all, I want to hear the speech on why I shouldn't kill you right now."


	6. You never messed anything up, for anyone

" **You never messed anything up, for anyone!"**

Sam said. Bobby held his breath and prepared himself to see Dean go up in a ball of light and disappear right before his eyes, but after a couple of minutes of that not happening, he sighed.

"Go on Dean, I'm curious of what you have to say this time."

Sam yelled. Dean gulped and lowered his head, while slumping his shoulders as an effort to make himself look smaller, giving Sam the feeling of empowerment. Sam smiled.

"Wow, usually you got a lot to say."

He said, voice low, strong and still.

"Not this time?"

He asked, dipping his head down with a small smile. Dean shook his head and pouted his lips, knowing he really was stumped this time. If it was anyone else, he'd be chatting away, but this was Sam, it was different. Bobby sighed, as he prepared his very own speech.

"Sam, listen to me."

Bobby said. He didn't often do this, it was usually Dean giving the speech's, so he tried his hardest to get through to Sam.

"Sam, I know you're still sort of you, and I know you most likely won't do anything too bad."

He began, and he was feeling good for a short moment before he got shot down fast by an annoyed Sam.

"Jeez Bobby, you don't sound so sure."

Sam added. Bobby ignored him and started his speech up once again.

"You're a good kid Sam. You love to read, eat salads and go for drives with your brother. You couldn't kill anyone, it's not in you, even as a Demon. But Sam, this Demon army, spells trouble. I think it would be easiest if you stepped down and let Azazel take over."

Bobby said with meaning and few tears in his eyes. Bobby gulped as he looked over at Dean, who had his head low and stared at his feet. Bobby looked back at Sam, who was sitting there smirking. Sadly, Sam wasn't convinced.

"Sorry, can't do that."

He said. Bobby dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Why not? Just get Azazel to-"

Bobby was going to suggest a plan B, but Sam butted in.

"Azazels dead. I killed him."

Sam said. Dean finally looked up at his brother and raised his eyebrows, shocked by what he just said.

"What?"

Dean asked.

"Yes Dean I killed him. You happy?"

Sam said, annoyed to hear Dean speak, yet again.

"Why?"

Dean asked with an eye roll from Sam. He was genuinely curious. Azazel did bring Sam back from the dead, and gave him powers and what not. Dean thought they were buddies.

"I got our revenge."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it was a little hard for me to say, without you going all psycho on me, so I figured let you come to me, and here you are."

They spoke back and forth, almost no breaks in between their lines, just staring and lips moving with each of their words.

"Sam, I know you're a Demon and all, but"

Bobby started again as he got a glare from Sam. Something told him Sam really didn't like the fact they kept calling him a demon.

"But do you think you'd like to come home?"

Bobby asked. Dean suddenly felt some relief wash over him. Bobby asking that should have made him mad, should have made him want to yell at Bobby, tell him Sam wasn't welcome home, because he was a demon and he was evil and blah blah. But the relief he felt, was mainly because he wanted Sam to come home, but he was too afraid to ask. He was glad Bobby asked and not him. Sam was also not too happy with Dean because of the idiotic things he had said earlier, which he truly does regret now.

"Pardon?"

Sam asked, clarifying as his lips stayed open, a little shocked.

"Come home boy, we'll help you, and take care of you, just like good ole' days."

Bobby said. A small smile formed on Sams chapped lips as he looked at Bobby.

"Bobby."

Sam said in a whisper.

"I would really like that, but I gotta stay here."

He said. Dean felt as if someone stabbed him with the knife of reality. Was he really just picturing the three of them happy and hunting together? He wanted to scream.

"I need to be here to keep things low, if I leave some crazy Demon will take over and things will go out of control. We can't have that and you know it."

He said. Dean sighed and Sam looked over at him. Dean smiled as he saw Sams hazel eyes shining and small lips quivering.

"We'll find a way Sammy, you can choose someone else to take over, you'll come home and we'll-"

Dean said, but Sam had to cut him off.

"No Dean. You don't get it."

He yelled, calmly. There was a long pause of nothing. No one spoke, they all just stared at each other. Bobby squinted his eyes as he studied Sams face, he knew that look anywhere.

"You want to stay, don't cha?"

Bobby asked. Sam sighed, realizing they could see right through him. Not that he wasn't telling the truth, but he wasn't telling them everything.

"I'm a Demon now. This is where I belong, not back home. I don't want to be here, I don't, but I know if I go back to earth, things won't go well."

Sam said, but he had to leave out the part where he felt this was his true home. He couldn't tell his family how he felt down here. He could go on and on about how this was he true home and this is what he was meant to do, but that's for his autobiography.

"We'll just have to see then won't we."

Dean said.

"Gosh you're still dumb as ever Dean."

Sam said.

"It won't work!"

He yelled, throwing his arms out and shrugging his massive shoulders.

"I'll just screw things up for you guys, like I always did. I know what you guys really think of me. Like I'm just a kid, a joke even. I always mess things up, for everyone"

He said. Dean shook his head violently, and had to yell out at his little brother to stop his rambling of nonsense.

"No Sam!"

Dean said, finally agreeing with his instincts.

"You never messed anything up, for anyone! You were, a great hunter, boyfriend and brother. Don't you ever doubt that for a second. I know things didn't go exactly as planned and things got entirely messed up along the way, but none of it was your fault. Hell if you weren't there, things would be ten times worse."

Dean said, voice low as he spoke to his little brother for the first time that day. Not Demon Sam, but his little brother Sam, who let tears escape his saddened eyes. There Dean felt it, that butterfly feeling. Not the thousands needles and knives feeling, but the pretty, happy butterflies that he got when things went well, and he felt good about everything. It didn't happen often to Dean, but when it did, Dean couldn't help but fail to hold back his most radiant smile. Sam smiled, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Thank you Dean."

Sam said softly. Sam had already made his mind up, and he knew he was going to disappoint Dean, once again. He wiped away the tears, and let the dark colours return to his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to decline the invite home, I appreciate it, but I just can't, I hope you'll understand."

Sam said, not allowing any emotions to show through to make this easier on himself as well as Dean and Bobby. He wanted to talk with them more, enjoy his old family, but he knew they would just try to convince him to step down. He knew he just couldn't, so he saw no point in them staying here. Ss he raised his giant, gentle hand, a light suddenly grew from the dry skin as he closed his eyes.

"Sam wait!"

Dean yelled as the light got brighter and brighter. Bobby and Dean had to cover their eyes as it got to bright to look at. Their eyes shut tight, they felt a breeze of cool air, and the light was gone. The removed their heads from their elbows and looked around to find themselves back in Bobby's house.

"Wait, no no no."

Dean said, panicking. He ran around the house, trying to see if Sam came with. When Sam was nowhere to be found, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"NO!"

Dean yelled, Bobby jumping at the volume of the cry. He grabbed a book off Bobbys desk and threw it at the wall as hard as he could, the book slapping against the dry wall and falling to the ground just as fast. Bobby sighed and took his jacket off, placing it on the old chair, sighing once again as he did so.

"That's it?"

Dean asked, feeling the tears well up.

"What was the point of that!"

Dean yelled once more, throwing his hands in the air.

"Dean, Sam just wanted you to talk to him."

Bobby explained, finally just understanding himself. Still confused, Dean shrugged his sore, tense shoulders.

"He wanted you to talk to him, not Demon him, but Sam, you know."

Bobby rephrased himself, and Dean slowly got it.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Dean asked as he grabbed a bottle of open whiskey off the desk and took a big gulp.

"I do."

Bobby said, feeling a tear escaped down his cheek.

"It's Sam."

He mumbled.


End file.
